


The Whole Truth and Nothing But

by Asteraster



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 4





	The Whole Truth and Nothing But

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [纸质媒体的胜利：沃尔夫冈·莫扎特向我们出柜了！](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/561646) by 衣十三. 



可以确定的是，摇滚和时尚是当下最没人在乎的两个词，证据是滚石评选出的年度摇滚明星和根本没人知道这些内衣应该什么时候穿的维密秀。所以今年，我那位在编辑部里猛灌咖啡的倒霉舍友决定偷偷给自己放个假。他在我彻夜打游戏的时候冲进房间，并将邀请函强行塞进我的手里，害得我丢失了一个存档。于是现在，我，一位独立博客运作者（就是俗称的小报记者），将要第一次正大光明的坐上观众席，看看这场以摇滚为噱头的大秀到底还会不会有什么惊世骇俗的新玩意。

出于职业习惯，虽然怀揣邀请函，我还是放弃了正门，并在一位老朋友的帮助下提前二十分钟混入了现场。只有不思进取的记者才会在后台乖乖等着采访，我拐向和指示箭头相反的方向，试图寻找一些意外之喜。这次的秀场改建自一座废弃的工厂，走廊四通八达，但同时也意味着错综复杂。非常遗憾的是，除了一位面色阴沉的先生以外，我没有撞见任何人。我迅速地从他身侧溜过去，左拐进入楼梯井。如果这个时间上真的有时光机，我会毫不犹豫地跳上去，回到这一刻，抓住这个正准备下楼梯的自己，并警告他，如果现在不立刻回去弄明白那个男人在做什么，自己就要把他电脑上的东西发给亲爱的老妈。

当然，至少在我敲下这些字的时候，时光机并没有进入沃尔玛货架。五分钟后，我已经坐在了观众席上，开始迫不及待地观察其他的观众。大多数人都穿着符合同一个时尚标准的无聊衣服，比如袜靴或者彩色领带，足以证明维密秀和时尚产业都挺完蛋的。另我意外的是，刚才那位在走廊里不期而遇的男士现在就坐在我的前方。在一片“无聊”中，他彻底无聊出了一抹亮色。毫无疑问，那是件价值不菲的西服，在记忆里，每年新年期间，我的爸爸就是打扮成这样带我们去听音乐会的。这位看上去刚刚参加完一场音乐会的先生却束着一个惊人的发辫，他正襟危坐，在Tyler Swift的音乐中可以算得上阴鸷的眼神飘在T台侧边的某一个位置上。而他的袖口处，准确的说是虎口侧面，若隐若现露出一块乱七八糟的黑色印记。一开始我以为只是一块胎记，一位女士掉落在地的围巾帮了大忙，趁着他弯腰的时候，我抓紧看了一眼。砰，谜底揭晓，一块糊掉的化妆品。第一排最好的座位，格格不入的衣着和姿态，我有点后悔自己坐在观众席上，而不是端着相机藏在哪个角落里，好彻彻底底弄个清楚，这位先生是哪位天使的秘密男友。

鉴于每个人都清楚，同一件内衣，穿在天使上和自己身上绝对是一场残酷的对比，我不知道每年究竟有多少人真的会在看完这场秀以后掏出信用卡。中场前T台上唯一值得讨论的时刻来自表演嘉宾沃尔夫冈·莫扎特，他以一种增加滞空时间的崭新的方式来试图弥补与天使们的身高差距，这在维密的历史上还是头一遭，毕竟这里的每一个人都恨不得双脚狠狠粘在地上，绝不给平地摔一丝可乘之机。我必须承认，这是近几年来我听到的最能被称为摇滚的音乐演出，和台上的莫扎特比起来，那些背着翅膀的可怜女孩就像风中的纸片一样不堪一击。

等我从音乐中回过神时，那位神秘的先生已经不见了。戴着耳麦的装台工人一拥而上，观众则从另一端涌向吧台。我用了一些时间才重新找到那身过于正式的西装，取过侍应生手里的最后一杯香槟，我走过去，试图和他搭话。意料之中，这是一位彬彬有礼又拒人千里的先生，他似乎打定主意不让任何人了解自己。在这座建筑里，这可是个稀有的品质。拒人千里先生已经洗掉了那一坨化妆品，手里捏着一块小蛋糕。粉色的糖霜，天使的粉色，化妆间专供蛋糕，看来这位先生很懂得抓紧时间。我别有用心的指出了蛋糕的来源，对方的表情让我一瞬间回忆起了被钢琴老师支配时的恐怖。下一秒，彬彬有礼先生又回来了，对着手里的粉色小蛋糕叹了一口气。“俗不可耐的泡沫。”他说，然后翩然离去。留我一个人思考那个恐怖的钢琴老师一样的人是否真实存在过，直到音乐重新响起，召唤我们回到转播厅内。

神秘先生没有回来。剩下的时间里，我一直盯着前方那个空着的座位发愣，大长腿和天价内衣再也无法引起我一丝一毫的兴趣。这个事件教导我们在为自己的孩子选择钢琴老师时一定要慎重，稍有不慎幼小的心灵便会留下终身阴影。但除此之外，他最后的那一句话确实令我反复回想。我环顾四周，确定自己正坐在这么一个由金钱和目中无人堆砌其的俗不可耐的泡沫中。想想看吧，他们把摇滚都标上了价码，摆进了橱窗里。如同那块诱人的粉色小蛋糕，上面的糖霜摇摇欲坠，脆弱不堪。我开始想象这位过于清醒的先生接过蛋糕时的场景，爱人的手上沾满毒药，他无法拒绝，没有人可以拒绝。这团泡沫一次又一次的复制自己，折射出炫目的光，并最终吞噬我们所有人。

但至少我们被赋予死于甜蜜的幻境的权利。

-END- **  
**


End file.
